


Past Memories

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Reminiscing, future/past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: How long had he been awake? Morisuke didn’t really know. He couldn’t remember when he’d woken up. Some time after midnight, maybe. Definitely some time after Tetsurou had come to bed. He’d woken up to the familiar face squished between two pillows.Morisuke had walked to the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot chocolate. He remembered Tetsurou mentioning that chocolate was good at settling nerves. That mixed with the warmth of the hot chocolate seemed like the logical option to help him fall asleep.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Past Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Libero Week! Future/Past seemed like a really interesting prompt to use, so that's what I went with.  
> I like the idea that Kuroo and Yaku getting together was more of a chaos thing, hence the last memory Yaku remembers. I might write a fic that actually explores that, one day.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

How long had he been awake? Morisuke didn’t really know. He couldn’t remember when he’d woken up. Some time after midnight, maybe. Definitely some time after Tetsurou had come to bed. He’d woken up to the familiar face squished between two pillows.

Morisuke had walked to the kitchen, making himself a cup of hot chocolate. He remembered Tetsurou mentioning that chocolate was good at settling nerves. That mixed with the warmth of the hot chocolate seemed like the logical option to help him fall asleep.

Currently, he was sitting on the couch, curled up against the arm, eyes scanning over his phone, his mug sitting empty on the coffee table. He could already hear Tetsurou scolding him for not turning on the lamp. That it was bad for his eyes to be looking at a screen in the dark. But he hadn’t wanted to risk waking Tetsurou.

That thought made him laugh, just a little. He remembered back in high school when they’d be at training camps and the two of them would always see who could stay up the longest while still being able to play the next day. Or when they’d spend the night at each other's house, one always waking the other far too early just because they could.

He smiled at the memories. They were some of the good ones that he had. All of his volleyball ones were good. Even the ones where they lost (not that it still didn’t sting a little). The good memories were the ones he liked to look back on. But with the good memories came the bad ones as well. The ones he didn’t like to think about.

Like the one where he and Tetsurou had gotten into a fight -- as in, blows thrown -- over something he couldn’t remember. He did remember the look Tetsurou had -- eyes clouded with anger, lips pulled back in a snarl, blood dripping from his nose from a punch Morisuke had thrown.

He remembered Tetsurou had given him a black eye and quite a few bruises. Remembered that no matter what he did, Tetsurou would just throw him to the ground to get the upper hand. Remembered that at one point, a foot had landed on his chest and he’d laid there gasping. Nobuyuki had been the one to break up the fight, having to restrain Tetsurou and pull him away so Morisuke could actually breathe.

He and Tetsurou hadn’t talked for a week after the fight. They’d been suspended from volleyball for that week, and they avoided each other during class. It’d taken Nobuyuki forcing them into one of the supply closets for them to talk about whatever had caused the fight and for them to make up.

Another memory surfaced. One where Tetsurou had shown up at his door well after midnight in tears. This one was clearer than the others.

Tetsurou had been broken up with by his girlfriend at the time, and it had left him far more distraught than he’d anticipated. Which made sense, at least to Morisuke. He’d been with her for almost a year. That was a long time to be with someone. And to be told that she no longer loved him (or at least, that’s what Tetsurou had told him) had broken him more than he’d thought it would.

Morisuke had pulled him inside, directing him to the bathroom to wash his face while Morisuke went to the kitchen. He’d taken a minute to calm himself. Seeing Tetsurou so distraught had shaken him in a different way than seeing Tetsurou filled with rage. He made two mugs of hot chocolate, unsure of what to do. He wasn’t the person people came to with this stuff.

Tetsurou had settled on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest. He had looked up at Morisuke when he nudged one of the mugs against his knee, but didn’t say anything when he took it. Morisuke had settled on the other side, looking at him tiredly. As much as he loved Tetsurou (which had still been a new and scary thought, being in love with his friend), he couldn’t help but be a little annoyed at being woken up so late. He was just thankful his parents were out of town for the week.

Outside of Tetsurou’s tearful explanation as to why he was at Morisuke’s house, he hadn’t said anything else that night, instead alternating between silently crying and picking at his jeans. Morisuke hadn’t pushed anything, choosing to let him have his silence. He knew that if Tetsurou wanted to talk, he would. It wasn’t his place to pry. He wasn’t Kenma. He hadn’t known Tetsurou for most of his life. He was Morisuke.

It’d been around three that Morisuke took their still full mugs of hot chocolate to the kitchen, setting them in the sink. He hadn’t heard Tetsurou walk in, but had jumped in surprise when Tetsurou was behind him. He was even more surprised when Tetsurou leaned down, kissing him softly. Morisuke hadn’t known what to do, and when Tetsurou pulled away, he looked pained. Guilty.

He’d tried to apologize, but Morisuke wouldn’t let him. Had told him that he needed to sleep. That they would talk about the kiss, if it meant anything, when Tetsurou wasn’t stuck in a whirlpool of emotions. He’d told Tetsurou to take his bed, going so far as to push him up the stairs when he wouldn’t move.

Morisuke had slept on the couch. Or, tried to sleep. His mind had raced a mile a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. Why Tetsurou had kissed him. Why he hadn’t kissed him back. He had gotten a few more hours before they had to get ready for school. But it had been restless sleep. He and Tetsurou didn’t talk about the kiss for another few days, and it was another month before they got together.

Footsteps pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up to see a yawning Tetsurou walking over to the couch. “What’re you doing up so early?” Tetsurou asked, settling across from him.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Morisuke said, putting his phone down. Without the light from the screen, the room was dark, being illuminated by what little light came with the new moon outside.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Tetsurou yawned, running a hand through his hair.

Morisuke shrugged, knowing he couldn’t see it. “You needed to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”

Tetsurou prodded him with his foot. “Sleep is for the week,” he said, amusement lacing his voice.

“Then I guess that makes you weak,” Morisuke mused. He could just make out the small frown Tetsurou had at the comment.

“And that makes you rude for calling me weak,” he countered. Morisuke rolled his eyes, watching yawn.

“You really should go back to sleep,” he said softly.

“I’ll go back to sleep if you do, too. The bed of cold without you,” Tetsurou yawned.

Morisuke snorted a little. “You only love me for my warmth.”

“No, there’s actually quite a few reasons I love you,” Tetsurou said, making Morisuke’s face flush. He was thankful the light was behind him.

“It’s too early for those kinds of comments. Let’s just go to sleep.” Morisuke stood, walking over and pulling Tetsurou up from the couch. There wasn’t much resistance to it, and they stumbled a few steps back.

Tetsurou laughed a little, kissing Morisuke’s forehead. “Sorry about that. Guess I’m too tired to offer much help.”

Morisuke rolled his eyes again, kissing his cheek. “Let’s just get you back to bed.”

They walked back to the bedroom, and Tetsurou pulled Morisuke to his chest, holding him tight. It was a little surprising how easily Morisuke could feel sleep weighing him down as soon as Tetsurou hugged him.

“Sleep well, Tetsu,” Morisuke whispered. He didn’t get an answer -- Tetsurou had fallen asleep a few seconds before. He chuckled, closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him under.


End file.
